Venom: Space Knight Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * P'qui * * * * Venom's first host * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Several unidentified alien races Locations: * Outer Rim ** Unnamed P'qui planet * Unnamed "pleasure planet" * * Unnamed frozen planet * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * Flash's prosthetic legs Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Grimly staring down at the wreckage of the P'qui community he'd helped save, Flash is reassured by Iqa that the carnage the Venom symbiote has wrought was not his fault. Tarna agrees, but Flash says that the Venom symbiote is sending him the message that the destruction is all his fault. Pik Rollo asks if he means that the symbiote is wronging the rights it had helped fix, wondering why, and Flash responds that the symbiote is trying to show them it's an agent of chaos, not the Cosmos. Tarna tells Flash she's contacted the other Agents of the Cosmos and that they are looking in on the planets Flash had helped save. Flash thanks her, since now they can focus on finding Venom, but Tarna tells him that he should step back and let her and the others handle it. Flash retorts that he's not going to let her kill the Venom symbiote no matter what it's done, and Tarna assures him that she's only trying to contain it, worrying what will happen if it bonds with him in its current state. Flash asks what she means, and Tarna explains that just as evil hosts will corrupt a klyntar, an evil klyntar will corrupt its host - something Flash experienced with Venom in the past. Tarna says that while Flash cares about Venom, it's beyond redemption, asking him not to take the monster's bait. 803 interrupts to tell Flash that they've found Venom on a pleasure planet. Flash tells 803 to set a course for that world, apologizing for what Venom did to Tarna's klyntar but saying that he's the one who has to stop Venom from hurting anyone else. In a bar on the pleasure planet, the barkeeper tells Flash and his team that Venom came in, beat up the other patrons, and drank everything but the cheapest bottle in the joint, which it said to leave for its "drinking buddy" - mocking Flash over his past struggles with alcoholism. Tarna apologizes and says the Agents of the Cosmos will pay for the damages, but Flash smashes the bottle and storms out. Tarna follows, arguing with him over taking Venom on. Inside their ship, Hilla asks her mother when they'll fight again. Pik relies that she hopes not for a while, and Hilla asks if she's afraid of the Venom symbiote. Pik responds that she's not, but that anger is a dangerous force that cares not for anything it destroys. Just as Hilla tells her mother she'll protect her, the Venom symbiote bursts from a vent and collapses the room on top of them, telling them to stay. As Flash and Tarna are about to enter the ship, Venom attacks and Tarna knocks Flash out of the way. The symbiote mocks Flash, asking if he's feeling thirsty and swatting Iqa aside as she tries to ambush it from behind. Stating that it's good to be back to its old self again, Venom says it's missed Flash. Tarna intervenes, calling it a corrupt abomination, but the symbiote laughs her attack off. Flash orders the others to fall back, but Iqa refuses to leave. Tarna begins to say that leaving sounds like a good idea, but is slammed into a wall before she can finish. Iqa frees Tarna, but Venom incapacitates her and leaves for Tarna's ship with Flash in pursuit, calling out for it to stop. Flash boards the ship as it takes off. As the team regroups and stares after the ship, noting theirs is too damaged to pursue, Tarna tells them to pray to whatever gods they believe in. Onboard the ship, the Venom symbiote tells Flash that it only wants to show him the truth, what both it and he truly are. Flash attempts to pilot the ship, but the symbiote has disabled the manual override. Flash asks where the symbiote is taking him, and it responds that they are going to where it all began, landing on a icy planet. Flash cracks a joke about it being Santa Claus, but the symbiote chastises him and directs him down a path through the frigid wilderness. As Flash walks, the symbiote reveals the planet they are on is where its first host was born. Flash asks if the symbiote is going to kill him, but the symbiote corrects him, stating that it is a day of rebirth. As Flash comes across a massive cemetery, the symbiote reveals it was corrupted long before Deadpool, Spider-Man, or Eddie Brock bonded to it: its original host was a cruel and twisted being who used it to annihilate everything on his homeworld. Staring into an open grave, Flash tells the symbiote that the genocide wasn't its fault, but it rebukes him, saying that however much they might deny it, they're both evil and agents of death. The grave's tombstone - bearing Flash's name - transforms into the symbiote, which looms over Flash as it tells him to accept his fate and achieve his true potential, enveloping him while proclaiming "Long live Venom!" | Solicit = KLYNTAR’S LAST HUNT • A symbiotic relationship has become one of HUNTER and PREY. • Since separating from Flash, the Venom symbiote has left a trail of destruction in his wake. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}